compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ayglis Tanthar
Ayglis Tanthar is a former Imperial with hopes of redemption. If there's a side to the war, Ayglis has been there. Imperial, Rebel, Corporate Security, Freedom Fighter, Fugitive, he's seen it all. He tries to stay out of the spotlight, sometimes he succeeds and sometimes he fails. He's lounged with criminals and aristocrats. But remains as humble as he can be. *Current Planet of Residence: Aldaravir *Planetary Government: Tresario Star Kingdom *Citizenship: No :Titles: *Baron of Quarra (Avance), Retired Pre-Imperial History :Ayglis Tanthar was born to a fairly wealthy family of lesser nobility on the planet of Corsin. His family was listed as neutral in the civil war between the Empire and the Rebellion, much to the chagrin of the Imperial officials stationed on the planet. Secretly however, Ayglis' father was channeling embezzeled funds from his company into the Rebellion. He found out one day whilst visiting the corporate offices of his father's company. From that day on, The Imperial spirit flowed in his veins. :Upon reaching his 17th birthday, after a series of heated and passionate arguements with his father, Ayglis stole aboard a transport headed for the Empress Teta system. After a series of bad business deals and finding himself on the wrong side of a blaster one too many times, Ayglis went into self imposed exile on the harsh desert planet of Tatooine. After several months of soul searching, He got in contact with Imperial Recruitment and began his foray into Imperial service. Naturally, rebel spies employed by his father followed him the whole time and when they reported thier findings to Ahumin, he was furious and once and for all disowned his only son and heir. :After he graduated from the Academy, his father passed away under mysterious circumstances. It was thought there was foul play involved, but nothing was proven. These accusations were especially hot after Ayglis' refusal to attend the funeral in leiu of the Academy Graduation Ceremony taking place that very same day. :Several weeks later, upon seeing how well he was doing in his new capacity, his mother decided to put the old demons to rest once and for all and restored Ayglis to his position as head of the family. Death After nearly two years of running from the Empire, Ayglis was murdered in the Paonnid system by the New Imperial Order. Positions & Other Notes Homeworld: Corsin Systems/Worlds Visited: Tatooine, Empress Teta, Kuat IV, Kir, Kail, Spuma, Republica, Rodia, Abyss-Byss, Chandrila, Anlas, Ord Mantell, Legozinar, Legmebul, Borchoth, Bundim, Dresscol, Kanopis, Falleen Prime, G'rho, Ando, RK-794, Pii, Sanyassa, Abregado, Bilbringi Positions: Falleen Naval Contracts - Naval Production Section, Acting Lieutenant Avance Coalition - Diplomatic Affairs & Public Relations, Junior Liason, Baron of Quarra (Abregado-rae, Deep Core Sector) Falleen Federation - Mindano Assault Fleet, Acting Lieutenant Colonial Recycling Corporation - Director of Commerce, Trade, & Diplomacy Ailon United - Lt. Commander/Construction - TransGalMeg, Centarra Mining New Republic - Starfighter Command Corporate Sector Authority - Espos Security, Magnaguard Manufacturing Sons & Daughters of Freedom - Military Officer, Courier Communications Galactic Empire - Academy, Navy (Retired) ---- Faction Leadership Positions Colonial Recycling Corporation - Year 8, Day 365 ---- Personal Notes Role Play Scenarios: Escape From Penal Colony 6 (SWC RPG Centre) Journeys Throughout the Outer Rim (Ongoing)(SWC RPG Centre) Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Individuals Category:Human